A. Technical Field
The present invention relates to information handling systems and, more particularly, to systems, devices, and methods of improving user interactions on touchscreen devices.
B. Background of the Invention
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many existing information handling systems still require cumbersome manually data entry that involves a great number of keyboard strokes and mouse clicks, for example, to transfer data from one window to another when managing the configuration of various components of the information handling systems, such network devices (e.g., network switches). Accordingly, what is needed are solutions that provide for more efficient systems and methods to manage information handling systems.